Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen
|image = |arc =Filler |place =Magnolia Town |result =Fairy Tail is victorious |side1 = *Fairy Tail **Taurus **Sagittarius |side2 = *Daphne's Lizardmen *Dragonoid |forces1 = *Fairy Tail |forces2 = *Daphne's Lizardmen *The Dragonoid |casual1 =Everyone is uninjured |casual2 =The Lizardmen and the Dragonoid are destroyed }} is an anime exclusive battle fought between the Mages of Fairy Tail and Dark Mage Daphne's Lizardmen and Dragoinoid. Prologue As Daphne and her Dragonoid near the town of Magnolia, Makarov tells his guild members that Fairy Tail is a guild that lives and dies with Magnolia. He tells them that their first priority is to protect the town from destruction. Lucy and Happy try to protest, saying that Natsu is inside the Dragonoid but Makarov, as the master of Fairy Tail, orders his guild members to stop the Dragonoid by any means necessary. He also adds that Natsu will be fine since he body is built nice and sturdy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 71 Battle Just as Erza is about to be stomped by the Dragonoid, the Mages of Fairy Tail arrives to save her, attacking the Dragonoid with their Magic. Meanwhile, Makarov is interrogating Gray who reveals that only Natsu can destroy the Dragonoid. The guild members later brief Erza about the master's orders. Erza then shouts for Natsu and tells him about the plan. Natsu shouts back, saying to destroy the Dragonoid with him along with it. The guild members are still hesitant about attacking the Dragonoid but Natsu tells them that he won't be able to sleep at night if Magnolia is destroyed. Lucy turns to Erza for a plan. Meanwhile, Makarov finishes interrogating with Gray and allows him to join the battle, giving him a plan to stop the Dragonoid. Daphne begins to marvel at the power of her creation and remembers the first time that she saw a real dragon; ferocious, fearsome, beautiful. Since dragons are free spirits, she decided to make one for herself instead. Natsu tells her that she is not only one looking for dragons. He is also looking for them, along with Wendy and Gajeel but Daphne tells him that dragons are extinct. Daphne then reveals her plan to destroy the town and fly around the continent. The Dragonoid then screeches. Just then, Gray arrives and starts to tell the guild about what really happened. With 6% left to fully charge the Dragonoid, Natsu begins to be exhausted. Suddenly, he notices two small Natsu that are talking to each other.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 Gray finishes telling the guild the reason he betrayed them. Lucy is dumbfounded while Erza expresses her anger. Meanwhile, Juvia is overjoyed, saying that she always believed in Gray. In the midst of the battle, Wendy and Charle notice the owner of the cake shop who collapsed in the middle of the road. Jet and Droy go to save him while Daphne releases her new Lizardmen, Lizardmen 3.1. Erza approaches the cake shop owner who gives her the cake that she ordered for Wendy. Wendy then heals the owner with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. As she heals the cake shop owner, Wendy begins to tell everyone her wishes to be a part of the guild, laughing, crying, being mad with everyone. She wants to high-five Natsu one more time. She then finishes healing the owner but collapses due to exhaustion. While Mirajane takes care of Wendy, Erza looks at the Dragonoid and realizes the master's plan. She then requips into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and orders everyone to eliminate the Lizardmen while she takes down the Dragonoid. Lucy and Happy ask her about Natsu but Erza replies that since destroying the Dragonoid is the master's will, it is the will of the entire guild. The Lizardmen then charges at the Mages and Gray tells Juvia to come with him. Meanwhile, Erza attacks the Dragonoid with her Blumenblatt but the attack is ineffective and the Dragonoid power is almost fully charged. Erza then continues to attack the Dragonoid, searching for its weak point. Elsewhere, Juvia and Gray arrive at the rooftop of the town's toy store. Gray then turns to Juvia and tells her that he needs her help to save Natsu. Gray then tells her his plan: a Unison Raid. The other members of Fairy Tail continue to attack and destroy the Lizardmen. Meanwhile, Charle, looking at the Dragonoid, feels that she saw something like it before. The Dragonoid then screeches again and everyone hears Natsu's voice, confused. With his Figure Eyes, Bickslow senses that the Dragonoid is absorbing Natsu's soul. Erza tries to come to Natsu's aid but finds her path blocked by multiple Lizardmen. However, she easily destroys them. Meanwhile, Natsu to argue with himself more, causing everyone to be confused. Gray then tells Juvia that their magic is compatible, making Juvia blush. He then asks her of she would lend him her power and Juvia agrees, taking his hand. With their hands together, the couple casts Unison Raid. The magic causes thousands of ice needles to rain on the Lizardmen, destroying them. Lucy senses that the magic is a combination of ice and water and Happy is overjoyed that Gray and Juvia diiiiiiiid it. Gray then thanks Juvia. Juvia manages to find the strength to say that she loves Gray but Gray suddenly vanishes, much to Juvia's surprise. Natsu begins to argue with himself more, much to Erza, Lucy and Happy's confusion. Gray then addresses Natsu and begins to insult him. Happy, watching Gray insult Natsu, suddenly realizes what he is doing. Lucy also figures out Gray's plan. Happy and Lucy then follow Gray's lead and begin to yell at Natsu too. Erza then joins in, saying that Natsu has already given up. Enraged, Natsu releases Magical Energy that causes the Dragonoid to breathe fire. Erza continues, saying that Igneel will not accept Natsu for the way he is acting while requipping into her Purgatory Armor. Natsu then manages to regain control of his feeling and also the Dragonoid. Erza then attacks the Dragonoid's red core, but her power isn't enough to destroy it. Natsu becomes enraged once more and releases a huge amount of Magical Energy that causes the Dragonoid to malfunction and release Flames of Emotion. Just then, Gajeel arrives and attacks the Dragonoid's core with his Karma Demon: Iron Spiral. The power of his attack manages to destroy the core and Gajeel enters the core towards Natsu. Gajeel then orders Lucy to give Natsu fire and Lucy summons Sagittarius. She then rounds to her fellow guild mates and asks them to help her send fire. With everyone's help, Lucy is able to send a large amount of fire towards the Dragonoid, destroying it and replenishing Natsu's strength. Aftermath With his strength regained, Natsu goes off and charges towards Daphne. References